clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Smarty Pants 264 Clash Royale/Top 5 Offensive Cards (My Opinion)
So I am going to tell you about my top 5 offensive cards in the game there is no order since they are all good if used properly 1. Giant Even after many balance updates this walking brick can be a pain to fight against. This card provides a good amount of health for 5 elixir. His slow move speed mean you can place him behind a king's tower to snowball a huge push. He also packs a punch as he can deal quite the damage if left alone. You can also use him as a defensive wall to stall the enemy troops as your troops kill them. His high health means he can absorb a lot of damage as your other troops behind the Giant deal the damage. Unless you have Inferno Tower, Barbarians, Mini P.E.K.K.A, Cheap Buildings or Goblins you are not going to have a fun time facing against him 2. Hog Rider This man riding a pig is a very powerful offensive card. For 4 elixir he can deal a lot of damage to the arena tower. His very fast move speed means that sometimes opponents cannot react in time to pull the hog with a building. His decent elixir cost means you can pair him with other very fast troops such as Goblins, Spear Goblins, Fire Spirits, Ice Spirit, etc. You can even attempt a special technique called the Pig Push where the hog can avoid buildings that are placed 3 tiles away from the building. 3. Lava Hound Although I don't own a Lava Hound but by how many times I have fought against this unit I can conclude that this is a very powerful card. A Lava Hound by itself is a joke but its power comes when you pair this unit with other flying cards like Baby dragon or Mega minion. Another feature it has is when it dies it will summon 6 lava pups with the health of a minion horde and the DPS of 3 minions and if protected by another high health troop they can demolish your tower very fast. It is pretty much a flying Giant that can turn into a glass canon when it dies 4. Lumberjack I also don't own this drunk barbarian but I know that this legendary glass canon is very good on the offensive since I have been fighting alot of those. This card is just as fast as the hog rider and it's DPS is similar to a lv 6 mini P.E.K.K.A. You can place the lumberjack in front of a huge push so when he dies early his rage spell he spills will rage and make your huge push even stronger. Or you can place him behind a tank so he can take out any troops trying to kill your other glass cannons. He is also pretty decent in defence as his damage can do a lot of damage to tanks or take out glass cannons very quickly. 5. Golem Like the Giant, the Golem is a walking stone monster which can take huge amounts of damage. He offers the best Health to cost ratio out of all troops but his 8 elixir cost makes him less flexible on placement. His strength does not come from his mediocre damage but from his health and glass cannons behind him. In addition, his explosion can kill the swarms that are trying to kill the golem. The Golem can split into 2 extra golemites which can absorb some extra damage sometimes the golemites can be the reason of your victory who know they might tank some extra hits .In the new meta the Golem pairs really well with lighting as the Lighting high damage can take out glass canons or heavily damage buildings that the Golem is distracted by. Golems also shine when double elixir period starts as you will be able to snowball your golem push to at a point where if your enemy does not have high damage spells then your push will be nearly impossible to defend against. What do you think? have anything to say? Check out the top 5 defensive cards P.S don't be rude lets have a nice civil conversation :) Category:Blog posts